


A flowery love story

by DannieCiora



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannieCiora/pseuds/DannieCiora
Summary: 2x10 coda





	A flowery love story

A flowery love story

 

2x10 Coda: By the light of dawn

 

After everything that went down with Valentine and the soul sword Alec had to stay at the institute to write reports and comfort Jace. He convinced Magnus to go home and relax a bit, he would come over in a few hours after he finished writing these annoying reports.

 

. “ Did you find Magnus?”

 

Was the first thing Jace asked as he visited him in his room. Jace unnaturally for him curled up on his couch.

 

“ Yes he is alive and safe. I´ve sent him home and I´m going to go over there when I´m finished.” 

 

Said Alec and gathered Jace into a tight embrace. 

 

“ Oh thank the angel, I couldn´t live with myself if anything had happened to him. Alec all these people are dead because I led myself be manipulated by Valentine. “

 

Jace don´t beat yourself over something you couldn´t have known, besides I should beat you up for trying to kill yourself with the soul sword.”

 

Said Alec and punched Jace lightly on the arm.

 

“ Yeah, but what would you have done if you thought you could stop Valentine and destroy the soul sword so downworlder had to die?”

 

“ I think I would have the same, that doesn´t mean that you are allowed to just leave me ok? You are my parabati we fight together, you are my brother, I don´t want to loose you.”

 

Whispered Alec the last part and hugged Jace tighter.

 

“ Air Alec, I need some air.” Said Jace playfully.

 

“ Go be with Magnus, I know and see that you want to go to him.” 

 

“ I will go but at the moment you need me more.” Answered Alec loosening his grip a bit. 

 

After everything was done and Jace had assured him that he would be fine being alone and had told him about Simon, Alec was ready to go. He had checked on Izzy and had made sure nobody was going to disturb her. He made his way to Brooklyn taking his time walking. 

 

On his way to Magnus he went into his favorite flower shop and bought a bouquet of red tulips and rosebud moss. He practically ran the rest of his way to Magnus´ loft after his stop. 

 

“ Magnus you awake?” asked Alec once he stepped through the door.

 

He wasn´t sure if Magnus was sleeping after they all didn´t get any sleep the night before. After a short pause he heard humming from the kitchen and smiled. He stripped his jacket of his boots and gear and went to the kitchen to see what his boyfriend was up to.

 

” Alexander I´m glad to see you, I missed you today.” Hummed a smiling Magnus.

 

He was standing at the stove in a `` Kiss the cook `` apron and was cutting tomatoes before he turned to look at Alec.

 

“ I thought I make dinner for when you come over.” 

 

“ That´s nice I´m starving, it smells delicious.” Said Alec looking over Magnus´ shoulder and turning him around. He kissed him deeply and smiled when they had to part for air. “ I just did what the apron said. “ Smiled Alec. 

 

“ I brought something for you” said Alec and handed the flowers to Magnus.

 

“ Flowers, thank you darling they are beautiful.”

 

Gushed Magnus and with a snap of his fingers they were in a vase on the dinner table. 

 

“ Would you mind if I took a shower before dinner? I really want to wash this day off me.” 

 

“ No of course not, dinner will be at least another 30 minutes and don´t take this wrong way but you smell like blood and death.”

 

“ yeah, I know.”

 

“ Do you need clothes?”

 

“ No I brought a few things I just needed to get out of that institute.”

 

“Oh well that is understandable. Alexander before you go may I ask you question?”

 

“Sure what is it?”

 

“ Why flowers? I mean I love them but they are always different and I guess I just don´t understand.” 

 

“ Ehm…” Alec blushed such a deep shade of crimson that Magnus feared he would have no blood left in his legs to support him.

 

“ They… I´m ..not good with words, never was and when I was kid I found a book in the library called the language of flowers and I read it, still read it… every type of flower I gave you has a specific meaning they all have.”

 

Stammered Alec and practically ran into the bathroom to take his shower. Magnus stood rooted to the spot tried to understand what just happened. He shook his head once to clear his thoughts and snapped his fingers to conjure up a copy of the book.

 

First he went to look up red tulips and rosebud moss. There on the page it said , black on white: Declaration of love. He sat down and smiled.

 

Alec really was not always the best with his words but definitely a romantic at heart.. So he went searching for the meanings of the other flowers Alec had given him so far. 

 

After his crashed wedding he had come over with coreopsis Arkansa the first flowers he had gotten him: Love at first sight. Magnus was shocked and desperately wanted to find out more of what had tried to tell him, told him through flowers. 

 

The next were shortly after, after he had told Alec about Ragnor, it were Zinnia: Thoughts of absent friends. At this point Magnus was a bit teary eyed. 

 

The next bouquet of flowers were gifted to him after their first time together it consisted of Ethiopian callas and variegated tulips, tears fell from his eyes as he read the meaning of them: Magnificent beauty and beautiful eyes.

 

The last flowers before today were from a few days ago when they had spoken about all their milestones and their date in Tokyo. When he woke the next morning without Alec to a note telling him that he was needed at the institute he found white periwinkle at the kitchen table. Meaning: Pleasure of Memories. 

 

Magnus sat at the kitchen table now and cried, laughed and smiled at the same time. He never would have thought that the flowers spoke of their love story. He had pictures of all the flwers because they were all gifts from his precious Alexander but now he was going to frame them and hang them somewhere in his loft.

 

When Alec returned from his shower they didn´t get to eat dinner for quite a while but neither of them really cared. The next morning when he awoke Alec found a bouquet of forget me nots on his bedside table. He smiled and buried his head in the crook f Magnus´ neck and thought : True love indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so I really needed some fluff and I think Alec would be such a romantic and bring Magnus flowers.  
> Please let me know in the comments if you want to read the snippets of the here just mentioned scenes.


End file.
